Taxon:Curcuma sichuanensis
}} Name Curcuma sichuanensis X.X.Chen (川郁金 chuan yu-jin) Synonym *''Curcuma albicoma'' S.Q. Tong (白顶莪术 bai ding e-zhu) References * Chen, X.X.: A new species of Curcuma Roxb. In: 广西植物 (= Guihaia; Guangxi Zhiwu) Vol. 4 (no. 2), p. 133-134 (1984), ISSN 1000-3142. * Tong, S.Q.: Some new taxa of Zingiberaceae from Yunnan. In: 云南植物研究 (= Acta Botanica Yunannica; Yunnan Zhiwu Yanjiu) Vol. 8 (no. 1), p. 37-44 (1986) albicoma, ISSN 0253-2700, CODEN YCWCDP. * Wu, T.-L.; Liu, N.: A comment on the scientific name of chinese medicine E-zhu. In: 中国科学院华南植物研究所集刊 (= Acta Botanica Austro Sinica; Zhongguo Kexueyuan Hianan Zhiwu Yanjiusuo-jikan) no. 4, p. 1-6 (1989). * Liu, N.; Wu, T.L.: Notes on Curcuma in China. In: 热带亚热带植物学报 (= Journal of Tropical and Subtropical Botany) Vol. 7 (no. 2), p. 146-150 (1999), ISSN 1005-3395.of a similar paper presented at the XVI International Botanical Congess:http://www.biologie.uni-hamburg.de/b-online/ibc99/ibc/abstracts/listen/abstracts/4962.html. * Xia, W.; Xiao, X.; Liu, F.; Su, Z.; Qiao, C.: Determination of chemical constituents of Curcuma Linn. produced in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 24 (No. 7), p. 423-424, 434 (1999), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Chen, Y.; Bai, S.; Cheng, K.; Zhang, S.: RAPD analysis on Curcuma wenyujin and C. sichuanensis. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 24 (no. 3), p. 131-133 (1999), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Chen, Y.; Fang, H.-J.; Yu, J.-G.: Quality investigation of tubers and rhizomes of five Curcuma species. In: 中药材 (= Journal of Chinese Medicinal Materials; Zhongyaocai), no. 4, p. 20-24 (1986), ISSN: 1001-4454. * Wu, T.L.: The Zingiberaceae in 'Flora of China'. In: Proceedings of 2nd Symposium on Family Zingiberaceae (ed.: Wu, Te-Lin; Wu, Qi-Gen; Chen, Z.-Y.), p. 23-27 (1996), Zhongshan University Press, Guangzhou, ISBN 7-306-01218-5; Symposium held at Guangzhou, China, May 9-12, 1995. * Wu, T.L.; Larsen, K.: Zingiberaceae. In: Flora of China (ed.: Wu, Z.Y.; Raven, P.H.), Vol. 24, p. 322-377 (2001); Science Press, Beijing & Missouri Botanical Garden Press, St. Louis, ISBN 0-915279-83-5; (and Flora of China Illustrations Vol. 24, ISBN 1-930723-00-8); (English edition). * Zingiberaceae in 'Flora of China' (online):http://www.fna.org/china/mss/volume24/ZINGIBERACEAE.published.pdf. * Zingiberaceae. In: 四川植物志 (= Flora Sichuanica; Sichuan zhiwuzhi), (ed.: Li, H.-W.; Zhu, Z.-Y.) Vol. 10, Chapter 339, p. 587-631 (1992), Sichuan Renmin Chubanshe, Chengdu, ISBN 7-540-90901-3. sichuanensis on p. 606-607. * Komatsu, K.; Cao, H.: Fushimi, H.: Gene analysis on genus Curcuma from China and Japan. In: Recent Advances in Natural Products Research, 3rd International Symposium on Recent Advances in Natural Products Research, (ed.: Kuk Hyun Shin, Sam Sik Kang and Yeong Shik Kin), p. 148-157; Seoul National University, Natural Products Research Institute; CODEN: 69ACLK; Symposium held in Seoul, Republic of Korea, November 19, 1999. * Cao, H.; Sasaki, Y.; Fushimi H.; Komatsu, K.: Molecular analysis of medicinally-used chinese and japanese Curcuma based on 18S rRNA gene and trnK gene sequences. In: Biological & Pharmaceutical Bulletin Vol. 24 (no. 12), p. 1389-1394 (2001), ISSN 0918-6158, CODEN BPBLEO. * Sasaki, Y.; Fushima, H.; Cao, H.; Cai, S.-Q.; Komatsu, K.: Sequence analysis of Chinese and Japanese Curcuma drugs on the 18S rRNA gene and trnK gene and the application of amplification-refractory mutation system analysis for their authentication. In: Biological & Pharmaceutical Bulletin Vol. 25 (no. 12), p. 1593-1599 (2002), ISSN 0918-6158, CODEN BPBLEO. * Cao, H.; Komatsu, K.: Molecular identification of six medicinal Curcuma plants produced in Sichuan: evidence from plastid trnK gene sequences. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 38 (no. 11), p. 871-875 (2003), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Komatsu, K.; Sasaki, Y.; Sasaki, S.; Fushimi, H.; Nagumo, S.: Standardization of Curcuma drugs based on molecular authentication and quality evaluation (I). In: 医薬品研究 (= Iyakuhin Kenkyu; Pharmaceutical Regulatory Sciences) Vol. 35 (no. 8), p. 416-424 (2004), ISSN 0287-0894, CODEN IYKEDH. * Xiao, X.; Liu, F.Q.; Shi, C.; Li, L.Y.; Qin, S.Y.; Qiao, C.H.; Su, Z.W.: RAPD polymorphism and authentication of medicinal plants from turmeric (Curcuma L.) in China. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 31 (no. 3), p. 209-212 (2000), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Xiao, X.H.; Xia, W.J.; Qin, S.Y.; Li, J.L.; Fang, Q.M.; Shu, G.M.; Su, Z.W.: recognition of stereoscopic features of the leaves epidermis of medicinal Curcuma plants in China by image analysis. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 26 (no. 8), p. 523-528 (2001), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Zhong, G.Y.; Shu, G.M.; Li, L.Y.; Fang, Q.M.; Chen, S.Y.; Shu, Z.W.: Numerical taxonomy of medicinal plants of Curcuma in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 1), p. 15-24 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Zhao, Y.L.; Jin, C.; Shu, G.M.; Fang, Q.M.; Shu, Z.W.: Histological and morphological studies on leaves of Curcuma in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 3), p. 203-207 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Shu, G.M.; Li, L.Y.; Fang, Q.M.; Xia, W.J.; Su, Z.W.: Histological and morphological studies on the rhizomes of Curcuma. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 5), p. 395-399 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. Категория:Taxon:Plantae